UNA TARDE COMO NINGUNA
by kalinela
Summary: No hay mucha ciencia entre la química natural de dos adolescentes, una excusa cualquiera puede permitir que nazca una tarde de amor ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO ADULTO


**Hola a todos me he ausentado un largo... largooo periodo, lamento mucho haber dejado de escribir y sobre todo haber dejado de subir fics. He escrito varios pero aun debo terminar uno que aun no tiene final. A todos gracias por leerme y por sus criticas que son siempre muy bien recibidas. Este es un One-shot, un poco corto pero lleno de emociones (eso espero), asi que disfrútenlo mucho y porfitas déjenme saber su opinión ****(aun si es para reprocharme).**

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodeon**

**ADVERTENCIA: los juegos de niños quedaron atrás, en este cap hay lenguaje MUUY explicito. Así que procuren leerlo con madurez **

**GRACIIIAAS Y DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p><strong>Una tarde como ninguna <strong>

Ahí estaba, una vez más rogando un poco de su ser. Él que siempre en su niñez dijo que nunca podría pasar nada entre ellos, él que negó la posibilidad de casarse con esa niña insoportable, él que la obligo a negar sus sentimientos hacia él, ahora estaba en el pórtico mirando la puerta, esperando que se abriera para empezar a suplicarle que le diera un poco, tan solo un poco de todo ese universo que hace unos meses había descubierto y que ahora como un niño dentro de una dulcería, embobado porque probar primero, se había negado a abandonar sin al menos tener una pizca de cada cosa que ante si se mostraba.

-Hola Helga... Eeh sabes vine porque... Quería saber si vas a hacer algo esta tarde, y si no estás muy ocupada traje unas películas que podríamos ver juntos...

-Por qué querría yo pasar una tarde contigo Arnoldo?

-Bueno es que la última vez que estuvimos juntos... La pasamos bien y pensé...

-Habla por ti mismo cabezón... Como sea me siento generosa, asi que puedes pasar. Bob y Myriam no están y la televisión de la sala está descompuesta, la veremos en mi cuarto.

Estarían solos en su cuarto, a pesar de que ya habían estado solos en esa habitación, él se sentía nervioso, después de todo ya no eran niños y Helga era una muestra de aquello. Con el desarrollo se había vuelto muy bella (aun cuando ella se ocultaba), tras su ropa holgada y sin gracia se podía notar sus pechos y nalgas redondas y tonificadas; Arnold no podía evitar ver aquellas partes deseando ser el primero en tocarlas; no, no era un pervertido que deseaba acostarse con ella, era un admirador que deseaba todo, TODO de ella.

-Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

-Lo siento... Esto es un poco incómodo no crees?

-No, tu viniste asi que pon la película antes que te saque a patadas de aquí Zopenco!

-Si Helga mmm quieres ver una de terror

-Sí, si solo pon algo antes que me arrepienta

La película transcurría sin que los rubios le prestaran ninguna atención, sin saber cómo y cuándo lo hizo Arnold apretaba a Helga contra su cuerpo la besaba con locura, había perdido la conciencia cuando sus cuerpos se conectaron, estaban entregados y sentían que la ropa estorbaba. Helga empezó por levantar la camisa dejando el dorso del joven desnudo y ahí sin reparo besar cada parte, morder cada musculo, lamer cada lunar en su cuerpo, el jadeaba y se dejaba llevar por la pasión y seducción de la chica que lo dominaba y hacia endurecer cada parte de su cuerpo.

No quería ser dominado por ella como en tantas otras ocasiones en que había quedado sometido a voluntad de Helga, tomo el control la puso debajo de él, quitando con fuerza la camiseta y dejando a vista los pechos de ella aun envueltos en el brazier. La beso, enloqueció y quito el estorbo que cubría los senos rosados de ella, ahora los succionaba y besaba cada vez más excitado al escucharla gemir de satisfacción, al fin ella daba el siguiente paso desabotonando el pantalón y masajeando el miembro caliente y desesperado, él no la dejo tomar de nuevo el control, sujeto sus muñecas inmovilizándola al tiempo que la besaba sin control.

-Quédate quieta, esta vez yo te hare mía.

Desato los botones del pantalón dejándola con el interior infantil que aun usaba y que increíblemente también lo prendía, entonces los bajo con calma apaciguando el momento, ella permanecía inmóvil solo su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado mostraba la ansiedad. Él también bajo su bóxer y al fin era libre de rozarse contra ella.

Arnold le abrió las piernas y empezó a restregarse contra ella, inundado del placer que aquello le producía quiso más, se preparó para al fin penetrarla, por primera vez su miembro virgen al fin la poseería

-Olga ya llegamos

Se detuvo en seco, rojo al despertar y viéndola vestirse de inmediato, hizo lo mismo avergonzado y molesto.

-Soy Helga papa, que bueno que ya llegaron

-Buenas noches Señor Pataki

-Que hace este mocoso aquí Olga

-Vino a hacer un trabajo y de paso vimos una película Bob

-Bien Alfred no te sobrepases entendiste?

-Soy Arnold señor, no se preocupe por eso

-Myriam haz la cena, tengo hambre!

De vuelta en el pórtico no sabía que decir, quería decirle que para él lo que pasaba no era un juego, que la inclinación hacia su compañía y su cuerpo tan solo eran parte de lo que sentía por ella y que estaba seguro era cada vez más fuerte.

-Bueno Arnoldo, nos veremos mañana

-Mañana?

-En clases cabeza de balón

-Aaaah sí, es cierto... Helga yo, mmm me gusto pasar esta tarde contigo

-A mi también, no se lo digas a nadie si no quieres morir!

-Nunca, soy tan egoísta que nunca permitiré que nadie sepa algo de ti, porque lo que se es solo mío.

-Jajajaja que te sucede Arnoldo, no actúes tan extraño

-Helga te quiero solo para mí... Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti

Ella abrió los ojos, su corazón sufrió una cálida agitación... Que estaba escuchando?

-Tu sientes lo mismo por mí?

-Arnold? Yo...

-Quiero que seas mi novia... Por favor no me rechaces

Oculto su rostro no solo por el color de sus mejillas, sino para no mostrar el temor que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Que tendré a cambio camarón con pelos?

-Todo, te lo daré todo de mi...

-Bien lo tomo, ve a casa

Se abalanzo contra su cuerpo que sentía ahora le pertenecía, la tomo con suma delicadeza y la beso, se acercó a su oído y susurro. Sus palabras fueron tan profundas que ella no las olvido y él tampoco.

Recostados cada uno en su cama recordaron esa tarde y el final de su encuentro

-Eres mía, tan mía que ya no podrás escapar

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente y corazón de Helga, Arnold aun no sabía bien porque lo había dicho, sin embargo estaba feliz de haberlas dicho, era su deseo más grande.

Helga acostada es su cama, única testigo de la pasión de aquella tarde, antes de dormir solo pensó…

-Estúpido cabeza de balón, aun antes de esta tarde yo ya era tuya...

* * *

><p>Bueno que tal? espero les haya gustado, a mi personalmente me gusto (aun si parezco una pervertida), como sea déjenme sus comentarios y gracias por su paciencia, procurare escribir mas seguido<p>

Chauuu!


End file.
